the heart of a prince
by angelissweet
Summary: I never thought i would find love again. I thought that if i ended my life that no one would care but i guessed wrong. MY name is Runo and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

my name is Runo i'm 16 i have blue hair and emerald boyfriend Dan is 17 he has sexy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes we've been dating for 4 years he's a nut job but he's really and Dan were walking from the movie theater we were talking about the hunger games"i cried when rue died"and he said"i really didnt like rue" i stopped and said"why not"?

"shes boring but katniss wow" "what do you mean WOW"? i asked "katniss is hot,rue is ugh"he said "is katniss hotter than me"i asked "no babe i was just saying katniss is hot"he said like it did'nt matter "i don't know why i'm even going out with you"i said. "look don't worry i can't get that she's a star"he said "whatever lets just go" i said. he got in the car and he started driving i didn't say a word i didn't even want to kept on glanceing at me and i pretended that i didn't notice until i saw a car speeding toward us thats when i screamed Whats up! i hope you liked the first chapter! this is me and my cousin first time making a story so if you liked this please review only need one or more and we will update when we see new reveiw please spread the word new book thnx 


	2. Chapter 2 The Heartache

the only thing i remember is i felt arms wrap around me when the car crashed that's when i blacked out. when i woke up i was in a hospital with a Dan poped in my head i look around there were only figures that i couldn't make-out since my vision was fuzzy and i knew that they were my friends but wheres Dan? my vision got clear and i saw Julie crying"where is Dan,is he OK" i ask? nobody said a word even shun looked sad getting mad i asked louder finally Julie said"Dan has a brain injury that caused him memory lost"that's when i broke down crying.A nurse came in and said"that you are being released but Dan has to stay for a month or so for test".a little bit of me was happy but the rest was sorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX an hour laterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Julie dropped me off at my place i ran up stairs as fast as i could and slammed my room door and sat on my bed hugging the stuffed bear Dan gave me. I was crying my eyes out until there was a knock on the door i said"who is it"and my mom said"sweety are you okay can i come in" I said"im fine mom i just want to be alone" after a while my mom went away and i started to cry even harder than before. All i could think about was Dan and all i could ask myself was why wasn't it me that had brain damage until sleep took over me.

we got a review yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

AHSOKAZAMI2001


	3. Chapter 3 Beautiful

Flashback:

I was standing on the side of the road when i saw a red mustang with two people in it that looks like Dan and me but i screamed at the car saying"Dan look at the road please look at the road"but he nevered listen. That's when i saw the other car that was yellow speeding up to them and I screamed and started crying saying"why me!"

End of flashback

That's when i jolted up out of my bed and ran to my window and broke down crying and all i could think was why didn't he look at the road why had he look at me instead. I couldn't go back to sleep so i went to my bathroom and took a shower and then i got dress and ran downstairs out of the house. I walked on the sidewalk for a while until i saw the park where me an Dan use to go when we were kids, but now i was by myslef and heartbroken so i went to the swing and sat down breathing in the fresh air for once. I was like that for a while when i felt someone sit in the swing beside me i looked up to a beautiful purple eyes and i had this tingle going inside me just by looking at him. He held out his hand and said "my name is hydron and you are?" and i said"my name is runo" and we shook hands and we stay at silence and just let our eyes wonder over each other. After awhile he said" i have to leave beautiful but i was hoping if i could get your number" i was hesitating wheter i should give it to him or not but my heart told me yes so i siad" sure lets switch phones" so we did just that. We switched our phones back and he smile like a smile i'll never get use to but he said"bye beautiful and have a good day and what surprise me was he kissed my cheek and walked off. I saw his car leave and i just couldn't stop thinking about him he was like a god so sexy and beautiful i couldn't even wrap my mind around it then my cell phone ring i looked down at the number and i got this funny feeling and the person that made me feel that way was hydron i picked and said"hello" he said"hey beautiful i was just making sure this wasn't a fake number" i said" why would it be a fake number" he said" well girls that are beautiful like you give out fake numbers"and i said" haha well im not like those girls" he said" i know you seem different but in a good way" and all i could do was laugh and then he said" runo will you go to a party with me".

What do you think Runo will say yes or no Review Review Review 


	4. Chapter 4 Hydrons point of view

Hydrons pov

I woke up angry today mad about my life its a good one but not the one i wanted.I needed to clear my mind so i went for a walk.I saw a beautiful no sexy girl sitting on a swing alone so i sat next to her she had blue hair,emerald eyes that could get a guy to do anything.i held my hand out and introduced myself i asked for her name she said"my name is Runo" as she shook my hand she was so beautiful even when she talked it was like pure magic but the look in her eyes held sadness a blank look but i saw it spark some light in it when i called her beautiful like no one said it to her for a while. We stared at each other in silence then i had to go.I asked her for her number she was hesitating for a little bit before she agreed we exchanged phones when i got my phone back i said" bye beautiful and gave her a kiss on the cheek i think she blushed.I got in my car and called her phone "hello"she said."nothing just checking if the number was fake"i said "why would i give out a fake number" she asked "well pretty girls like you give out fake numbers"i said "well i'm not like other girls" "i know you seem different in a good way"she giggled it was music to my ears that's when i asked "Runo do you want to go to a party with me?"There was a pause at the end until I heard"I can't sorry"and then she hung up That's when i threw my phone and smashed it with my foot.

Why do you think Runo said" she can't" and why did Hydron get so Angry review review!


	5. Chapter 5 The visit

Re~cap

"Runo will you go to a party with me" i asked.

"no i can't"she said and hung up.

i threw my phone and smashed it with my foot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Runos pov

I woke up happy and worried today I get to visit Dan.I wonderd if he will remember me "duh,he will remember you you're his girl friend" I thought to myself.I wanted to impress Dan so after I showered and stuff I put on a blue green shirt,black jeans,and blue green flats with a black bow on them.I ran down the steps and out the door and walked to the hospital it was only 5 blocks away,so before I knew it I was in the lady at the front desks told me to go to room 36-b. It took me a couple on mintues to find it "im ready" I told myself i fixed my clothes and opened the door to find hhim stareing at the roof.I was so happy I yelled his name in joy then what happen next repalced the happiness with sadness

"who are you" he asked? "What do you mean Dan i"m Runo your girlfriend"i said trying to remind him.

"I don't think so i don't remember having a girl friend"he said thinking real hard.

"Dan i was in the car with you"I said trying to hold back tears.

"So it was your falut i'm here isn't it!"He asked getting angry.

"No another car sped up to us and we got in a car crash"I said with a tear running down my face.

"Get out I don't know who you are!"He said.

"But-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" He yelled thats when a doctor told me to get out.

I was walking on the sidewalk crying,that's when i took out my phone and called Julie

"hello"she said"Julie he doesn't remember me"i cried "i'm so sorry Runo" she said "how can he not remember me Julie i'm his girlfriend"

"he had brain damage Runo just give him time he will but i got to go bye"and she hung up

i was walking for a while until i saw a bench and sat down putting my face in my hands and cried my heart out and the worst part was that it started to rain really hard why couldn't my life get any better i thought. And then I saw a yellow car that crashed into me and Dan stop right in front of me and then i saw a figure get out the car and started to walk towards me. Then i started to panicked so i got up and ran from the figure as fast as i could but i didn't get that far because the person caught me and turn me around and i couldn't believe my eyes it was...

Who do you think Runo saw it must be someone she knows review review!


	6. chapter 6 Kidnapped

sorry people our keyboard stopped working but we are back now! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ UNKNOWN POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I saw her sitting on a bench this is my chance to finally get what i always wanted and i said to myself" Dan this is for you". I got out of my yellow sports car and started walking my way to Runo in a very slow pace i thought to myself ( s_he better run it will be very fun to chase her) _then she ran a wicked smile came on my face i thought out loud and said (_this is what i thought it will be)_.Before i knew it i was running after her and i was close enough to her so i threw my hot pink pocket knife and out of all odds i hit her arm she fell with a hard thud and was easy to drag her to the car and blind fold her. it took a good hour to get to my house and put her in the basement that was cold ,and chained her feet to the wall.I got bored of waiting for her to wake up so i got some popcorn and sat down watching pretty little liars then when they were about to find out who A was i fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Daddy please stop" a little girl begged but knew it wouldn't make a difference. "why should i... i'll do what ever i want with you" he said when he slapped her.

"please daddy i'll do anything" she said with a sob.

"you can"t do anything for me you're just like your mother"he said while kicking her in the stomach.

"You killed her it"s your fault" she shouts with tears in her eyes.

"shut up or you'll end up just like her"He said and with one last kick he left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up from a scream coming from the basement so i walked to the basement to see her pulling at the chains"Julie its not funny anymore"she said a little scared.

"what do you mean this is no joke"i said with a smile.

"why are you doing this,this isn't you"she said.

"oh Runo,Runo,Runo isn't it obvious with you out the way i can have him all to myself"i said with a smirk.

"What who's him"?then her face went serious"are you talking about Dan"?

"of course it's dan you weak pathetic girl"i said

" Dan doesn't want a sick pshyco as a girlfriend" runo said

" oh really Runo... then you are going to be surprise after i show you this video" i said with a evil smile

" what video" she said

"this" i said and ( press play to video)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Runo Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Dan and Julie hooked up the day where it was me and Dan's anniversary all i could do was cry and I thought to myself ( _why me... why had i fell in love with a player)_  
Julie then turn off the video and said"I'm pregnant"  
and i cried even more but i cried the hardest of what she said next

" i'm going to kill you Runo but in a painful and slowful way"

" please Julie you can have him just please let me go" i said

but all i heard was laughing and then i heared a loud smack to my cheek " do you really think i'm stupid Runo" she said

" please Julie..." but got caught off by her slapping me again " i hate it when people beg"she said and punch me in the face That's when i blacked out.

Sorry about updating late computer issue! but Julie...what do you think about her being pregnant with Dan's baby! and is Runo going to make it out of there alive! Review...


End file.
